Skyhopper T-16
Se si chiedeva ad un giovane agricoltore di Tatooine quali fossero le cose che rendevano più difficile la vita sul remoto pianeta dell’Orlo Esterno, probabilmente avrebbe risposto la noia, oltre al caldo, l’aridità e le feroci creature del deserto. Per un gruppo di ragazzi cresciuti nelle vicinanza di Anchorhead, l’unica distrazione aveva la forma triedrica dell’Incom T-16 skyhopper.Questo velivolo troposferico aveva strumenti e controlli molto simili a quelli dell'X-Wing. Come risultato, i piloti che si erano esercitati sui T-16 avevano pochi problemi al comando di un X-Wing. L’abitacolo e l’apparato motore si trovavano al centro delle ali triedriche. Schematiche di un T-16.Il segreto della grande altitudine e dell’elevata velocità raggiunte dal T-16 era nella vincente accoppiata di un efficiente repulsorlift gemello DCJ-45 e un motore ionico E-16/x Incom. Questi consentivano allo skyhopper una velocità superiore a 1000 km/h e una massima altitudine di volo di 300 km. L’abitacolo era pressurizzato per sopportare simili spostamenti suborbitali.Il modello standard non montava armamenti, ma la Incom li rese disponibili tramite dei pacchetti aggiornamento standard; questo fece sì che il T-16 fosse utilizzato come velivolo di sicurezza, di scorta o in altre operazioni di polizia su diversi mondi.Luke Skywalker aveva bruciato la strumentazione del suo skyhopper biposto in una spericolata acrobazia nel Beggar's Canyon: non potendo volare sul suo amato velivolo, era solito giocare un modellino per passare il tempo. Apparizioni * * Star Wars Episodio II: L'attacco dei cloni *Shatterpoint *The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled WebSandstorm (solo citazione) *Adventure in Beggar's Canyon *Star Wars Empire: Darklighter *Luke's Fate *Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice *Star Wars Episodio IV: Una nuova speranza (romanzo) (prima apparizione) *Star Wars Episodio IV: Una nuova speranza *R2-D2's Mission: A Little Hero's *Journey (Appare anche come modellino giocattolo) *Star Wars 5: Lo, The Moons of Yavin (solo citazione) *LEGO Star Wars II: La Trilogia Originale (comparsa non canonica) *LEGO Star Wars: La Saga Completa (comparsa non canonica) *Star Wars: Rogue Squadron *Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader *Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike *Star Wars: Rebel Assault *The Kingdom of Ice (solo citazione) *The Bounty Hunter of Ord Mantell *Star Wars 17: Crucible (in un flashback) *Star Wars 31: Return to Tatooine *Imperial Spy *Star Wars Rebellion: Mio fratello, il mio nemico *La gemma di Kaiburr fumetto (solo citazione) *Star Wars Episodio VI: Il ritorno dello Jedi (Special Edition) *The Jabba Tape *The Epic Continues (Cancelled) *Jedi Academy: Leviathan (Giocattolo) *Exile (solo citazione) Fonti *Star Wars: The Power of the Force (1995) *Star Wars: Power of the Jedi *Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, First Edition *Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley *The Essential Guide to Characters *The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels *The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels *Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy *Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary *Star Wars: Behind the Magic *Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive *The Official Star Wars Fact File 23 (T-16 Skyhopper) *The Official Star Wars Fact File 103 (T-16 Skyhopper) *Arms & Equipment Guide T-16 skyhopper nel Databank di SW.com *"A New Hope Limited" - Gioco di carte collezionabili Star Wars (Carta: Incom T-16 Skyhopper) *"TCG: A New Hope" - Gioco di carte collezionabili Star Wars (Carta: Incom T-16 Skyhopper) *Star Wars PocketModel *TCG: Scum and Villainy "Smuggler's Trade" *Genius Womp Rat su Wizards.com (articolo) *Star Wars Galaxies Trading Card Game: Agents of Deception Categoria:Veicoli